


chasse-moi

by hongjoongtrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sex, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongtrash/pseuds/hongjoongtrash
Summary: hongjoong is getting fucked against a wall while win is playing
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. win

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language  
> the title means chase me in french

The party was going strong. The bass in the music was boosted, the sound resonated in all the house rooms. The floor was trembling.

**_hey, we are gonna win_ **

And Hongjoong's moans were connected to Mingi's deep voice. The younger hip thrusts were dynamic, his body moving at the music rhythm. The leader was getting fucked in his own room, pressed against the cold wall.

And he knew Mingi was drunk and he was sober, he should have said no but he wanted it so bad. And now he was in this situation, the main rapper inside of him. And little whines covered by the music.

As the music was playing, Mingi got a little harsher, biting Hongjoong's neck, leaving a red purple hickey on the pale skin. As soon as they came, the younger went to the bathroom. And the leader couldn't help but wonder if it was a good idea. _The 7th sense_ was now playing. While Hongjoong was quietly sobbing. Eyes closed.

_I'm such an idiot. He's gonna hate me. What have I done?_

He didn't know what to do. His head was as the same time empty and full of thoughts. Did he just ruined their friendship? Before he could think more, he felt two lips on his mouth. And a warm hug coming from someone way taller than him - he opened his eyes. Mingi.

"Sorry I had a bathroom emergency, I'm way too drunk. Y'okay hyung?"

 _No manners_ was on full volume. The little boy couldn't think anymore. He wanted to disappear. The next morning, at best, Mingi will forget everything. At worst, their friendship will be ruined.

**_i'm addicted to you, toxic_ **

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

_No, I hurt myself alone._

"I love you."


	2. i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to billie eilish's i love you to understand mingi's feelings

_**tell me I've been lied to** _

The music was now a slow song. The fucking right song, it was scary how much Mingi related to Billie Eilish at this moment.

**_i know you didn't mean to say 'i love you'_ **

He looked shocked. Surprised. Embarrassed. But most importantly, lost. And so sorry for Hongjoong who was crying is heart out.

_**didn't mean to make you cry** _

The younger boy felt so many things at the same time. Anger. Disgust. Desire. Love. He was completely sober now. What was the leader thinking? Why did he said that? Was he serious? Making a joke? He wasn't even drunk? Was he insane? Why, why, _why_?

_**i love you, and i don't want to** _

Did he loved him? Or was it the alcohol? Hongjoong was probably the cutest, sexiest, adorably tiny, desirable man ever. But was he thinking about him with love? And now he couldn't look at him in the eyes. It wasn't that hard actually, the leader was still eyes closed, tears falling down his rosie cheeks. But Mingi felt so out of place.

_**but i love you** _

Now a nightcore song was on the speakers. Mingi hated this song, but it was Hongjoong's favourite. The main rapper smiled through what felt like pain. And took the other's right hand in his own.

**_i don't like how you laugh when you lie_ **

Hongjoong let out a loud cry. But was lift up by Mingi. He hid his face on the other's chest. And the younger hugged him, so tight. Started to move, to dance a little. To make the leader smile again. He wanted to see his beautiful smile.

_**honey i rose up from the dead i do it all the time** _

And Mingi knew, he knew since forever to be honest. He knew that he loved him back. So he took Hongjoong's little face in his hands and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
